


Saving the Shrine

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Festival, Getting Together, Healing, Love, M/M, Peaceful, Shinto, forest, shrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is captivated by Makoto, as they work together to save a forest shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Neglected Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is first and foremost a SouMako story. RinHaru will also grow, in the background at first, and then become more sure of their feelings. 
> 
> There are also a few characters from Sailor Moon that will appear, since they fit the story well, but the magic is kept to a bare minimum. So, this story will have no battling evildoers from outer space or anything like that. At least, I haven't planned on it yet ;)

Once before had Makoto visited the shrine of the local protector of these woods. Located in a quiet little place, away from town, he liked its peacefulness. Animals came to drink at the little stream nearby and plants grew there that he had seen nowhere else.

The paint had peeled off the gate, which made him sad. Washing his hands at the water basin, Makoto also rinsed his mouth. He dropped a coin into the offerings box and climbed up the stairs.

There was nobody there, so he proceeded to ring the bell. Twice he bowed and clapped his hands, before saying his prayers. Praying for inner peace, he forgot the world around him for a moment.

A bird sang and he came to himself.

Again he bowed and smiled, hoping the goddess would see it. She was known for having a gentle sense of humor and she could use all the happiness Makoto could give, since few people still worshipped at this shrine.

The forest this shrine protected had shrunk dramatically the last two centuries. Trees had been turned into furniture and its animals into coats. A railroad had cut it in half. On one side factories had flourished and had then be demolished. Farmers had taken bits and pieces of the other half. Though most of them had moved to the city, the forest had not been allowed to grow back.

Makoto hung up a wooden tablet. On it he had carved prayer, for all his loved ones to succeed in their lives.

"Welcome."

He looked up, startled.

A young woman of great elegance appeared from behind the trees. Her black hair reached her waist and she was dressed in a red hakama and white haori.

"Oh, thank you."

She assessed him for quite a while.

"I did not know there was a shrine maiden here," he said, to break the uncomfortable silence

"I have come here to repair the damage done to this shrine."

"Yes," he said, sadly. "It has been much neglected."

"Indeed." The young woman looked at the weed-covered steps, and her lips tightened.

"I like it here very much. Can I help out at all?"

"I can do it myself."

"I do not want to intrude, but it just seems like a lot of work for one person."

She hesitated. “Do you live nearby?”

"Less than an hour walk away."

"Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Let me read your hand."

"Ah," he let out, still a little bewildered. "Okay."

She did not say anything as she read the lines, yet her posture relaxed. Makoto was intrigued by her. Anyone living alone in the woods like this, would have to be a strong person.

"Perhaps you can help with the repainting. You are quite tall."

"Sure." He smiled. "Shall I start now?"

"I need to buy paint first," she replied.

Makoto nodded, though he was a bit worried. There were not many coins in the offering box. She was probably going to pay for it from her own pocket.

"What’s your name?" he asked.

"Hino Rei. You are?"

"Tachibana Makoto. Nice to meet you."

"Makoto?"

"Yes."

"I know someone with that name. She has the same aura as you."

He smiled. “I hope that is a good thing.”

Hino Rei did not smile back. “It is, yes.”

"I will come over on Saturday, if that is all right?"

"Sure." She turned her back on him. "Goodbye."

*

At school the next day, Tachibana felt distracted. Worrying about the shrine occupied his thoughts.

"You seem better," Haru said, when they walked home after practice.

"Better?"

He nodded. “You were troubled.”

"I guess…sorry."

"You don’t need to apologize for that," Haru said quietly.

When his brother and sister overheard him saying what he planned to do the next day, they insisted on going along. He refused at first, but then remembered that what this shrine needed most was people who came to visit.

So on Saturday morning, he took three coins from his drawer and gave two to his siblings. After a five minute walk, his brother said he needed to go to the bathroom, so they went back home and set out again a few minutes later.

The weather was nice. A little breeze cooled their faces, but it was otherwise quite warm. They enjoyed the smell of flowers as they walked up the path leading to the shrine.

His sister proudly carried a screwdriver, while he held a toolbox. Perhaps the shrine maiden did not need any of it, but it would be a nice gesture.

"A deer!" Ren yelled.

"Shhh," Makoto said. "We should not disturb the spirits and animals here."

"I think it was just a rabbit," Ran said, but her voice was not as loud as normal.

Arriving at the torii, Makoto showed them how to approach the shrine with respect.

"Good morning."

He turned around. “Hino-san, nice to see you. This is my sister Ran and my brother Ren.”

Hino Rei nodded at them, but seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden abundance of Tachibanas. She carried a few bags, probably with paint and other equipment to take care of the shrine.

"She’s beautiful," Ran whispered.

"We’ve all come to help you," Makoto said.

"If you have a moment. I will get gloves and we can pull out weed."

Makoto directed them to the offering box and they put their coins inside, as Hino Rei went into the shrine.

Soon they were all on the steps, pulling out weeds. The shrine maiden only spoke to give advice, but she seemed not unhappy with their company. Today she wore red ribbons in her hair and looked every bit as ethereal as the first day he had met her.

Ren might be a little scared of her, yet Ran was all admiration.

"Where did you get those ribbons?" she dared to ask after a few minutes.

"I received them at the shrine I usually work in," she responsed.

"They are really nice."

Hino Rei paused. “Would you like one?”

Ran’s eyes widened. “Can I?”

The shrine maiden stood up, took one from her own hair and used it to tie Ran’s hair into a ponytail.

"Thank you!" Ran exclaimed.

"Thank you very much," Makoto added.

She looked away, probably not used to such easily affectionate people as the Tachibanas. “It is fine. You help me with the shrine after all.”

Rei went up the stairs to get a basket, and put the discarded weeds in it. Just as she was about to put it down, her hands trembled for a few moments.

"Are you okay, Hino-san?" Makoto asked, getting up.

"I am…" For the first time, she smiled a little. "Someone important to you will show up soon, Tachibana-kun."

Makoto glanced at the torii, curious to see whom she meant.

Yamazaki Sousuke, however, was not what he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Sousuke is intrigued by Makoto's kindness.


	2. An Excellent Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all my fellow Free! fans who watched the last ep and dreamt of SouMako interaction. 
> 
> Don't despair: we can create our own.

Sousuke abruptly stopped walking when he saw three pairs of similar eyes staring at him. They all sat on different levels on the stairs, these people who are obviously siblings.

"Yamazaki-kun, good afternoon," Makoto said politely.

He nodded, a little put off. Though he never disliked Iwatobi’s captain in particular, he had associated him with Nanase and Rin’s pain for a long time. Before this, they had done no more than glance at each other in passing.

"I’m sorry." Makoto put down the pile of weed he was holding. "You came here to worship. We will wait outside."

"No need for that." Sousuke looked at the shrine maiden. "Did you find any more?"

"A little. Enough for two treatments."

He felt the curiosity of the three Tachibanas and decides to be honest. “I am here for my shoulder. Herbs grow in this forest that ease the pain.”

"That’s right.” Makoto’s gaze drifted to his injury. “How are you, Yamazaki-kun?"

"A little better, a little worse. The herbs help though."

"Unfortunately there are not many left. They used to grow here in abundance," Hino Rei said. "Before they encroached on the forest."

Makoto seemed genuinely concerned. “Don’t they grow anywhere else?”

"Perhaps in patches where this forest used to be. They are flowers blessed by the goddess and grow nowhere else."

Though Makoto nodded politely, Yamazaki knew he did not believe that.

"We will look out for them, won’t we?" Makoto said to his brother and sister. “I’ll take a photo of it with my cellphone, so we remember what to look for.”

They both nodded, but stared at him wearily. Sousuke sighed. His first instinct was to dismiss this help, but Makoto was way too nice to be so curt to.

"I assume these are your brother and sister?"

"Ren and Ran."

"Nice to meet you," they said, bowing.

Sousuke smiled for a second. “And you.”

"I will prepare your treatment," Hino Rei said.

As she ascended the steps, Sousuke walked to the offerings box and dropped in a note. The shrine maiden gave him the herbs for free, even though they worked better than the most expensive salves he had tried before. It was no more than fair to contribute to her work here.

"We are cleaning the shrine," Ran said, evidently deciding that he was okay to chat to now that they had been introduced. "Will you help us?"

"Ran, Yamazaki-kun’s shoulder is hurt. You should not be asking him such things." Makoto looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"I can at least pull out weeds with my good hand."

"Of course," Makoto said quickly, taking off one of his own gloves.

Sousuke’s fingers brushed against Makoto’s as he took it from him. They were surprisingly warm for someone who had been pulling stubborn weeds from between cold stone steps. Putting it on, the glove warmed him further. He imagined what it must be like, to have someone so filled with goodness as a friend.

He thought of Nanase Haruka, whose best friend this was, and felt a stab of annoyance.

"I am happy you came here," Ran said. "My brother told me that there are few visitors."

"Indeed," the shrine maiden said, surprising them all with her sudden return. "Only you four and one old lady have come since I started here."

"We should try and change that," Ren called out. "We can have a party here."

"This is a shrine, not a party place," Makoto said, waving his hands at her in embarassment.

"Why can’t it be both?" Ran added.

"It would not be respectful," her older brother explained.

The disappointment was clear on her face and Sousuke surprised himself by speaking up. “We can set up a small festival in the clearing nearby. The money will go to the shrine.”

Makoto’s face brightened. “That sounds…. Hino-san?”

For the first time, Sousuke saw her relax a little. “I think that is an idea some of my friends might have come up with.”

Ran veered up. “When? Next weekend?”

"It would take more planning than that," Sousuke pointed out. “We need volunteers, contributions and we need to advertise as well. Perhaps I can take a few photos of the shrine. Our school newspaper would be interested.”

Makoto looked as excited as his sister. “We can promote it at our school as well. The swimming club has become quite popular lately. Maybe a sponsored relay would work.”

"We’ll do the same. And Rin can just order the whole swimming team to come."

"We can make things at school as well. Morine-sensei is teaching us how to bake cookies!"

Ren added.

"I am grateful to you all," Hino Rei said, after a moment’s hesitation. “Provided it is done in a respectful manner, I am sure the spirits that dwell here would not object.”

Makoto beamed at Sousuke.”It is an excellent idea, Yamazaki-kun.”

And Sousuke could not but feel a surge of happiness when being smiled at like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time**  
>  The Tachibana family gets in trouble and it's Sousuke to the rescue.


	3. Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all my fellow Free! fans that all miss our Wednesday treat.

The sun had set more than an hour ago and two best friends walked home after swimming practice.

"So you see, that’s how one should finish a story; with hope and a little despair," Makoto declared, still inspired by the literature class earlier that day.

Haru looked away. “I don’t get it.”

Makoto chuckled, happy with their renewed closeness. Even if they both went different ways in the future, that did not mean those paths could not intersect from time to time.

The moment they entered their street, Makoto realized something was wrong. His father stood outside, looking frantically from left to right, as if undecided where to go.

“Haru?” he whispered, but his friend had seen it too.

They ran up to the older Tachibana. “What’s the matter?”

"Makoto! They’re not with you?"

A heaviness settled in his stomach. “Ren and Ran?”

"They said they were going to Tomoko’s house for dinner. But her mother just called. Tomoko told her she was staying here!"

"Oh!"

The darkness, so comforting just before, now frightened him. “I… where…?”

His mother ran out, phone in her hand. “I still can’t reach them. It’s like their phones have no more battery. But Ran charged hers just last night!”

Haru’s hand was on his elbow. “We will find them, Makoto. Think where they might be.”

"They…." He remembered their trip to the mall two weeks ago, and Ren’s wish to watch a movie. "The cinema?"

Haru looked at him, trying to keep his own worry from his face. The fastest way from the mall was at the edge of a road without a sidewalk. A car could crash into the kids, or a horrible person might pull them into a van.

"You told me about a shrine?" Haru reminded him.

"Yes… that might…"

"I don’t know where that is," Haru said. "So, I’ll go to the cinema, and you will look for them there."

His hands trembled, but he was grateful for Haru’s decisiveness.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

As Haru ran off, he turned for his parents. “One of you stays here, I’ll…”

His phone rang. Seeing an unknown number, scenarios flashes through his mind, of the police calling, to tell…

"Hello!?"

"Is this Tachibana Makoto?"

The voice sounded familiar. “It is. Who is this?”

"It’s Yamazaki. Listen. I met your sister and brother at the shrine."

"You did!"

His parents stared at him expectedly.

"I’m walking them home with Hino-san. I tried to call you sooner, but there was no reception in the forest."

"Thank you, oh thank you."

A pause, and somehow he knew Sousuke was smiling. “It is all right. We’ll see you soon.”

"Goodbye." Makoto hung up and turned for his parents. "They’re fine. My eh… one of Rin’s friends is walking them home. It won’t be long."

Greatly relieved, his father sank down on the grass. His mother sat next to him, laying her face against his shoulder.

Makoto sighed and then remembered to call Haru, who shared their relief. Almost as drained as his parents, Makoto waited at the porch and stared at the street.

When he saw Yamazaki, Hino and his two siblings, he ran towards them.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

The two kids looked thoroughly ashamed.

Makoto frowned. “Well?”

"We wanted to go to the shrine for just a few minutes," Ran said.

"You should not have gone at all!"

"We go lost," Ren’s voice trembled.

"I am really angry with you." Makoto crossed his arms. "Go see father and mother now."

Not looking at their older brother, they walked to the house.

"We passed their friend’s house first. She’s home safe too," Yamazaki said.

"I don’t know how to thank you, both of you."

Hino Rei nodded at him. “They are good children. Yet it is important that this will teach them something.”

"I know." He bowed his head. "Please accept my apologies."

"Nah, it’s fine." Yamazaki waved them away.

"Then at least, have dinner at my place."

"Only if you cook for us," Yamazaki said with a smile.

Makoto glanced at him, but before he could determine if Yamazaki’s was making fun of him, Haru hurried towards them.

"They are really fine?"

"They are," Yamazaki said.

Haru turned for him sharply.

"Yamazaki-kun and Hino-san brought them home," Makoto said. "Let’s all have dinner now."

"I don’t…" Hino Rei started.

Haru opened his mouth at the same time. “I’m not…”

They looked at each other.

"We’re all going to eat together," Makoto stated. "Mackerel is on the menu."

That made at least one mouth close.

"I do not wish to impose," Hino Rei said.

"You do not," Makoto said simply. "Now let’s go."

At the door, he offered a pair of his own slippers to Sousuke, while Hino's feet fitted into a pair of his mothers. Haru, of course, took the blue ones he always wore.

They found his family in the living room. Makoto’s mother lectured, while the kids stared at the floor. Normally when they were told off, Makoto would feel sorry for them. Today, he resolutely turned his face away. He knew that would hurt them even more, but he wanted it to be clear to them how serious this was.

“Nice place,” Sousuke said, looking around. “It looks very cosy.”

“Sorry for the mess.” Makoto picked up a bag of groceries and took it with him to the kitchen. “My parents usually clean before dinner.”

Sousuke smirked. “Don't worry. It's a lot better than our dorm's common room."

As soon as his three guests had sat down, Makoto felt a cold chill radiating from behind the dining room table. None of them were naturally bubbly or talkative. Worse, Haru and Yamazaki had this weird dislike for each other that he did not entirely understand. He almost considered calling Nagisa and have him thaw this frosty silence.

Fleeing to the kitchen, he tried to focus his mind on the food.

When he came out after a few minutes to offer lemonade, that silence still reigned.

But when the rice, vegetables and mackerel were almost ready, he left the warm kitchen to see them leaning over a piece of paper.

"I can sell some of my paintings. I was offered money for them before," Haru said.

"Is there an exhibition hall nearby?"

"My aunt has art connections in Kyoto. She might be able to get us a good price," Yamazaki offered.

Haru nodded at Yamazaki and Makoto sighed in relief. They continued planning for their fundraising during dinner. Makoto did not say much, but felt contentment after the fear of just an hour ago.

"What do you think?" Yamazaki asked him suddenly.

"About what?" he asked, startled.

"I see that my suggestion inspires no enthusiasm in you."

Embarrassed, Makoto quickly refilled his glass. “I’m sorry. It’s just… after what happened, I am quite tired.”

Yamazaki smiled. “I was teasing you. I only said that you must cook something for the festival. This is excellent.”

"It’s the least I could do. After having you go through all this trouble to bring home Ren and Ran."

"Not so great a bother. And it gave me a good excuse to ask Rin for your phone number."

Makoto did not know Yamazaki well enough to know how to interpret what he had just said. Was he making fun of him? Just gently teasing? Or did he just have a weird way of saying things? Haru put down his chop sticks and looked at Sousuke thoughtfully.

His mother came into the kitchen and bowed. “I would like to thank you.”

This made Sousuke and Hino stand up as well, answering her bow. “We are just glad we could help,” the shrine maiden reassured her.

Sousuke raised his hand. “Your son’s food was more than enough reward. Unfortunately, I should be off now. My dorm closes soon.”

"Ah, yes." Makoto got off his chair as well, to let him out. At the door, he watched him put on his shoes. "Thank you for your kindness, Yamazaki-kun."

"Just call me Sousuke."

Makoto’s eyes widened. “If that’s all right.”

"Sure, everyone here calls each other whatever they want anyway."

On the porch, he turned back for him, capturing his gaze with his own. “I will see you soon, Makoto.”

Breathless all of a sudden, he could not find anything to say until after Sousuke had disappeared behind the houses.

Something stirred in Makoto that he did not consciously acknowledge, but he knew he wanted to do something nice for the tall boy with the sad eyes.

Hino startled him as she moved past. “Remember what I said about him?”

She disappeared into the darkness before Makoto could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Sousuke makes his move.


	4. Growing Desire

Even though he knew that the herbs he so craved were dwindling, Sousuke still went to the shrine on Friday. His shoulder had been aching all day, and he hoped against hope that Hino Rei had found more of the precious plant. In his bag he carried two notebooks. One had been filled with random scribbles of information; offers and difficulties they might encounter organizing the festival. The second one held information much more orderly, with benefit-cost analyses. He had learned the method from his cousin, who studied economics at the Okayama University. 

When he saw Makoto sitting at the foot of the stairs, he forgot the numbers and his pain momentarily. The brunet hugged his knees, for the evening was quite chilly.

“Hey!” Makoto got to his feet. “I have a surprise for you.”

Sousuke arched an eyebrow. “You do?”

Makoto’s hand was on his elbow, just fleetingly. “Please come with me.”

“I eh…” he very much wanted to go with him, but he had promised to go through the numbers with Hino.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. “Leave your notes here, I will look through them this evening. What Tachibana-kun has to show you is more important.”

His curiosity piqued, Sousuke handed the notebooks to the shrine maiden.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it sorted.”

“Bye Haru!” Makoto looked up at the Japanese Red Cedar that grew near the entrance.

Sousuke’s lips parted in surprise when he saw the object of Rin’s admiration sit on a lower branch. With a pencil and sketching book in his hands, he stared intently at the shrine.

“Bye,” he said, without taking his eyes away from it.

“Haru is very talented,” Makoto said as they began to walk. “Once he’s finished, we’ll give the painting to you.”

“Thank you.” They turned a corner and could no longer see the shrine.

A squirrel ran away when they approached. Makoto picked up speed. Sousuke tried to keep up, while avoiding branches and trying not to trip over the underwood. The deeper they entered the quiet forest, the more excited he got. Though he did not know Makoto well, he liked his good and generous nature. He could trust him not to fool or prank him.

“How are your brother and sister?”

“Grounded and not liking it. I am still trying to show I’m angry with them, but it’s a little difficult.”

That did not really surprise Sousuke and he found himself feeling a little sorry for Makoto. Someone as good-natured as he, was bound to worry and fret a lot. A surge of protectiveness made him want to put his arm around Makoto and keep him safe.

“Sorry for getting you out here, but I think it will be worth it.”

“Don’t worry,” he said immediately. “I enjoy this walk.”

The trees grew sparse and they reached a large clearing. It contrasted sharply with the rest of their route. Nothing beautiful was there. Trees had been felled to make way for a farm decades ago. Its inhabitants had left just a few years after, leaving a rotten structure surrounded by a wooden fence. Makoto jumped over it and looked back concerned. “Are you okay to…”

Sousuke was already over it, having used his left arm for support.

A broken wheel lay on the floor, overgrown with weed. Whoever had lived here, had left without bothering to clean up.

Makoto shivered. “Perhaps vengeful spirits of the forest chased them out.”

“So why are we here?”

"I found it behind the farm." Makoto glanced around, perhaps trying to make sure no angry apparitions would attack them. “Please bear with me for a bit longer.”

Suddenly suspecting what he would find, Sousuke was still taken aback when the turned the corner. Behind it lay a field of plants, all with long thin leaves.

"They are…." he spun around to face Makoto. "How did you…?"

"Rei and I looked at old maps of this area and marked the forest’s original borders. I started searching where the forest had once been."

"Did you go here immediately?"

"No. I just went to a different section every day. I found this only yesterday."

"You are amazing."

Makoto blushed, looking away. His shy smile was so cute that Sousuke felt compelled to touch him. Lifting his hand, he lay it on Makoto’s cheek. So soft, smooth under his fingers. Intrigued, he laid the back of his hand against Makoto’s neck.

"Sousuke?"

He withdrew and reached down to harvest some of the leaves. Though he knew Makoto must have been startled, Sousuke took his time, perhaps to gather his own thoughts.

When he had enough, he sat down on the grass. “Can you put it on me?”

"What?"

Sousuke looked up at his confused face. “The herb.”

"I don’t know how."

"I’ll teach you."

Tentatively, Makoto knelt down next to him.

"You tear the sides off like so. Then you rub them between your hands. Enough so that it becomes like powder."

Makoto followed his every move and gasped when Sousuke took off his shirt.

"It’s just for the treatment," he said, teasingly.

"Yes…. of course.

Sousuke gave Makoto all opportunity to look at his body. The brunet suppressed a gasp when Sousuke took his hand. With a sly smile, he dropped the green powder into it.

"Please rub it in, it’s better that someone else does it."

"…Okay." Sousuke heard the tremor in his voice and had to hide his amusement. Makoto was not indifferent to him.

He sighed when Makoto started massaging the skin and let his eyes fall close. Not used to being touched so carefully, Sousuke felt as if he was in a different world when he was with him; a world of gentleness and peace.

The herb burned on his skin, before bringing relief.

Makoto’s breath tickled his neck, making him shiver. Sousuke imagined what it would be like having him in bed. Kissing his neck, he would trace his lips down Makoto’s chest. He could almost hear Makoto’s little moans as he caressed the inside of his thighs. Shy, but welcoming, Makoto would open his legs for him. How he would blush as Sousuke entered him and then beg for more.

“More?”

“What?”

Sousuke had not entirely left his fantasy yet.

“Do you need more?”

Makoto was talking about the herb.

Though Sousuke would have liked Makoto touching him a bit longer, he knew he should not waste the herb. “It’s fine like this.”

Just as Makoto pulled his hand back, Sousuke reached for it, held it softly.

"Makoto."

"…Yes?"

Though Makoto seemed unsure, he did not pull his hand away.

"I would like to take you out, when the festival is over."

"You mean…?"

"I mean," Sousuke whispered, running his thumb over Makoto’s fingers. "To take you out."

"Oh."

"We need some time to get to know each other better. I just ask one thing: that you won’t see anyone else until we do. Would you promise that to me?"

To his delight, Makoto’s fingers curled around his own. “Yes.”

"Good." Sousuke pulled down his sleeve, satisfied with that, for now. "Let’s go back before it’s completely dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** When Makoto enters she shower, Sousuke can't help but follow.


	5. Approach

Makoto dropped into the cool water. Grabbing the start block, his whole body tensed up. The signal. He shot backwards and quickly took the lead with his powerful arms.

In his life, he had swum for many reasons before: because he liked the exercise, for his friends and, at times, to support Haru. Yet, he had never swum for Sousuke before. The water felt different, knowing his gaze was on him. It encouraged Makoto and he wanted to do even better. His muscles working to the utmost, he swam as never before. It made him happy, to know that someone watched solely to see him succeed.

His fingers tapped the side and Nagisa dived, but Makoto looked past him, to where Sousuke watched from the audience. For moments nothing but his smile existed in Makoto’s world. He looked so pleased to have seen him succeed. No longer did Makoto fear Sousuke had just been joking when he had asked him out. 

“Congrats,” Momotarou said grudgingly.

“Huh?”

The boy gave him a strange look. “You came in first.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.”

“We should go out, no?”

Makoto blinked, seeing Nagisa turn around at the other side of the pool.

He hurried out of the water to make sure he would not be in the way of the other swimmers. Gou waited for him at the edge.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, fine.”

She nodded and then yelled Rei’s name, as he jumped into the water.

Their butterfly expert did particularly well today. Neither Samezuka, nor the make-shift adult teams could compete with him. Sousuke would have, if he had still been able to swim. The thought saddened Makoto. Perhaps if they could grow more herbs, let his shoulder rest for a year or two, there would be hope for him again.

Haru submerged in the water before Rin. Samezuka’s poor captain stood yelling at the side, until he could finally go after Haru. His frustration was visible in his powerful strokes, yet Haru could never be defeated with such a lead.

The audience let out a collective gasp as Haru touched the edge. Nagisa danced around, petting Rei on the arm. Makoto laughed with them, but made a point to go over to Rin. “You did really well.”

“Thanks.” Rin sighed. “If you had dropped me just a bit more time, I could have had him.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto teased back.

“…Yeah.” Rin watched Haru getting surrounded by admirers. He stared a little longer than was necessary. All of a sudden Makoto was not so sure what exactly Rin was talking about.

“Nagisa will do the speech with you,” Makoto said, just to have something to say. “I’m sure that between the two of you, you can talk the whole audience into visiting our festival.”

“Hope so. That’s what we all did it for.”

As Rin jumped onto the stage to take a microphone, Makoto walked away from the pool, to the showers. He had helped Nagisa go through his lines so often, that he had no need to hear it all again. Donations had been trickling in the last few days; of stands, chairs, goods to sell and even a power generator.

Turning on the tap, he sighed when the water grew warm. None of the other swimmers joined him yet. All still listened to the wacky speech. The happiness of feeling Sousuke’s gaze on him still lingered. They had not seen each other since he had asked Makoto out.

Sousuke had called him quickly to help arrange this match, but Rei and Haru had been in the room with Makoto, so they had discussed nothing more than that. Even though it had only been a few days, Makoto had felt himself missing Sousuke. Holding his hand, if only briefly, had awakened something in him. He could not wait to explore it further.

Makoto gasped when a bottle of shampoo was held in his line of sight. Sousuke had come up behind him so quietly that he had not even heard his steps.

“You don’t have any?”

“No...I…” Makoto tensed up, anxious not to say something stupid. “I planned to wash my hair at home.”

“Might as well wash it here. Saves a bit of time.” Sousuke uncapped the bottle. “I’ll do it for you. Unless you don’t like lavender?”

“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly. In truth, with the promise of Sousuke’s hands in his hair, Makoto did not care about the scent at all. 

Sousuke put a generous amount on his hands. Rubbing them together, he waited until Makoto inclined his head.

It felt good, amazing actually. Makoto had never known that this simple act could make him feel like this. Sousuke went to stand behind him and his hands massaged the top of his head. It made Makoto shiver, despite the steam. When they slid over his neck, he moaned.

It had not been loud, but he felt blood creep to his cheeks. It was not normal to respond to such a simple touch like that, was it? Why had he been so dumb to let go like that?

But he could not help it. Having Sousuke’s powerful body so near, touching him with so much care, excited him. If he did not want Sousuke to notice he was getting hard, he would have to make a dash for the changing rooms right now. Makoto opened his mouth, but could not find a proper excuse that would not make him look even more foolish.

It was then that he realized it. Despite the sound of the water, he could hear Sousuke breathing quickly behind him. He was as turned on as Makoto was.

“Sousuke, I…”

“Shhh.”

Makoto closed his mouth and then, when Sousuke began to rinse his hair, his eyes. Before Sousuke left, he pressed his lips against the back of Makoto’s neck.

Too preoccupied with each other, neither of them had spotted Haru walking in. As Makoto’s cheeks grew even redder at the unexpected kiss and Sousuke smiled at his back, Haru withdrew without them noticing.

“I’ll see you soon,” Sousuke whispered, before he left quickly to regain some control over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Haru visits the Samezuka dorm, but it's not Rin he wants to talk to.


	6. Talk-dance

Rin lay back on his bed, arms folded behind his back. “He said yes?”

“He did,” Sousuke responded, checking another item on his list. His mother’s friend’s brother-in-law’s neighbour made wooden toys for a living. The kindly old man had agreed on donating a box of toys.

“Finished then?”

“Only need to call one of my father’s former colleagues. She once held an origami workshop at a…”

“I thought you had an English test tomorrow?” Rin cut in.

“I’m fine,” he said curtly.

Chuckling, Rin threw a ruler in the air and caught it.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you work on your Japanese? You’re bound to have missed a few characters during your years in Australia.”

“Nah, always kept up with them.”

“Meaning you read manga now and then?”

Rin smirked. “Reading is reading.”

A knock on the door stopped Sousuke from retorting.

“Yeah, Ai?” Rin yelled.

But it was not their junior who opened the door. Rin’s ruler dropped to the floor and he veered up. “Haru!”

Iwatobi’s ace nodded at Rin. Their gazes met and Sousuke could see all they meant to each other in that tiny flash, much better than they yet understood themselves. 

Rin smiled and gestured for Haru to sit down. “Are you here to see me?”

“No, I…” Haru looked away. “I came for Yamazaki.”

“Sousuke?” Rin let out.

Haru’s gaze focused on the taller boy. “Yes.”

“But…”

“It’s okay, Rin,” Sousuke said, getting up. “We need to talk in private.”

With a last glance at Rin, Haru followed him outside.

“Let’s go to the roof.”

They ascended the stairs without speaking. Though often used as a place for studying or just lazing about, the roof was empty this late. Only a little lamp near the door provided light. Sousuke picked up a crumpled can from a flower pot and threw it in the trash can.

“Make it quick,” he said. “The dorms will close soon.”

That probably suited Haru fine. He remained on his feet as Sousuke sat on a bench near the edge. “Well?”

“What do you want from Makoto?”

So, he knew.

“That’s between the both of us.”

Haru’s eyes narrowed. “Is this about me?”

“This may come as news to you,” Sousuke bit. “But not the whole world revolves around Nanase Haruka.”

“Make sure this doesn’t,” Haru responded, unfazed. “I do not want you to hurt Makoto.”

“I do not aim to hurt Makoto.”

“You better not.”

“Of course I don’t.”

Haru paused, assessing him.

“You think Makoto can not stick up for himself?” Sousuke countered.

“He does, to an extent. Makoto is… he is very good.”

“Oh?”

“He is kind, always worries about people and I trust him completely.”

“But?” Sousuke queried.

Haru took a deep breath. “You must realize that you should protect him from his tendency to sacrifice himself. Otherwise he will give up too much of himself.”

“Have you always done so?” Sousuke asked sharply.

“No.” Haru looked down. “It was so easy sometimes to let him take care of me, that I did not see this. I’m sorry for that.”

Sousuke sat back and sighed. He recognized his own need to protect his friends in what Haru was doing now. The more calculating part of him also knew that he would have to come to some kind of accord with Nanase if he wanted to be in Makoto’s life. At least, Haru was less hostile to him than he had been to Haru when he had tried to warn him away from Rin.

“Watch and judge me by my actions,” he said therefore. “And if I hurt him in some way, warn me.”

Haru gave him a tight nod. He turned away and headed to the exit.

“Nanase?”

“Yes?”

“My aunt sold your painting for 12000 yen.”

Haru spun back around, eyes wide open.

“Seems you can do other things than swim.” Sousuke allowed himself a small smile, probably because he knew Haru would not be able to see it in the dark.

“… please thank her from me.”

“No need. It’s all for a good cause, right?”

“Yes.”

The door closed behind Haru, but Sousuke stayed there for a while longer, watching the stars. Haru’s protectiveness of his friend had further fuelled his desire to see Makoto. It had been quite a few days since they had last met.

He imagined the brunet sitting next to him on this very bench. Sousuke would pull him closer, until he was in his arms.

Less than a week until the festival, so he needed to start thinking about what to do on their first date.

Rin peeked around the door. “Eh… you’re alone?”

“Disappointed?”

His friend glared at him. “Just came to make sure you didn’t beat each other up.”

“Nah, we were just talking about Makoto.”

“Makoto… our Makoto?” Rin sat down next to him.

“Yes… your Makoto.”

“Why? Is he okay?”

“I like him.”

“Yeah, he’s very nice.”

Sousuke smirked. “Do you think Makoto would like to go to a concert?”

Rin looked bewildered. “What kind of concert?”

“Don’t know yet, just thinking of a place to take him.”

Realization dawned. “When you say you like him…you mean…?”

“Yeah.”

“Eh?!” Rin jumped up. “But he’s…!”

“He’s what?”

“He’s Makoto!”

“Meaning?”

Rin sat down again, but still stared at him. “I just never thought of him… like he would go on dates and stuff.”

“No, I am sure you never thought of _him_ in that way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Sousuke did not plan to turn this into a conversation about Nanase Haruka. “So. Concert. Yay or nay?”

“Nay. Not for a first date. Knowing him, he’ll be nervous. Crowds will make it worse.” Rin thought for a moment. “Eat at a quiet restaurant and go for a walk afterwards. He’ll be more comfortable talking to you in the dark.”

Sousuke considered that.

“And if you want to see him blush, get him a present. Doesn’t matter what.”

“Thanks, Rin.”

“No prob.” Rin gave him a smug smile.

Sousuke decided to be nice and not to point out how clueless Rin was himself, when it came to matters of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Festival day


	7. Crashes

The cake crumbled into pieces. Makoto closed his eyes in defeat. Just as he was about to open them, a loud crash sounded.

“Mako-chan!”

Nagisa’s voice.

“I don’t want to know,” he whispered.

“Sorry, I fell against the table.”

Slowly, he dared to look again. The cake lay in pieces on the counter.

Nagisa’s gaze fell on it. “Oh.”

His mother opened the door, eyes widening at the ruined cake. “What happened?”

“I can’t bake,” Makoto said, dejectedly.

“Sure you can, this is but a first try.” She smiled. “I bought twice what you said you needed. You will be fine.”

Finally some good news on this chaotic day. “Thanks, mother!”

“I baked cookies,” Nagisa said proudly, holding up a box. “And I think Rei-chan is making candy. His own recipe.”

Makoto _really_ did not want to know about that, so he just took up the cake recipe and began at step one. His mother left the kitchen to phone her brother, who would bring a power generator. The doorbell rang and Makoto decided to open it himself, hoping it would be Rin with the cycle truck. They had less than four hours before the festival started, and the Tachibana household had a lot to transport.

His heart fluttered when he opened the door. Sousuke gave him a sheepish grin as he gestured at the cycle truck. “I hope you know how to ride it, I almost crashed into a tree.”

“People are crashing into too many things today,” he mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Makoto began to smile. “Thank you, Sousuke.”

Sousuke quickly glanced around the street, to make sure nobody saw them. When he was sure of this, he took Makoto’s hand and pressed a kiss on his palm.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered.

Standing on the porch, Makoto watched him hurry off. He could not but feel very happy. Sousuke was busy getting all those who had committed wares or equipment for the festival and he had still taken the time to see him for a minute.

He could still feel those lips on his hand. And he wanted more.

Much more.

Just as he was about to return to the kitchen, two girls walked into the street, carrying several bags. One had light hair, like Nagisa. Pretty, confident, she chattered with the girl to her left. This one drew Makoto’s attention. Wearing a long, brown dress and her hair done up in a ponytail, she was as tall as Makoto. A little hesitant, she approached, holding a city map.

“Are you Tachibana Makoto?”

“Yes. Are you Hino-san’s friends?”

The blonde smiled. “I’m Aino Minako and this is Kino Makoto.”

Curious but a little shy, Makoto bowed.

“Nice to meet you.” He opened the door and looked at his slippers. Doubting that the female Makoto would be able to wear a pair of his mother’s, he handed her a pair of his own. “Please come in.”

“Thank you,” said Aino Minako. “Say, is there a place where I can change?”

“Sure. Eh…”

His mother appeared from the stairs. “I’ll show you to the bathroom. Are you the one who is presenting today?”

“I’ll be giving a dance class. Please participate.”

Smiling, his mother made an evasive gesture. “I’ll leave that up to you youngsters.”

Helping her drag in bags filled with baking equipment, Makoto let the brunette into the kitchen. After washing her hands, she started on her specialty: cupcakes. Nagisa did little more but say ‘oh’ and ‘ah’, when she created masterpiece after masterpiece.

“You should give lessons to the children at the festival. I am sure they would enjoy that,” Makoto said, working on his cake with renewed energy.

“Good idea!” Nagisa yelled. “And teach me too, okay?”

“Sure,” she responded, writing Nagisa’s name on a cupcake. “This one will be yours.”

“Wow, thank you!”

Makoto was glad he was so star struck by the new arrival, since it kept Nagisa out of his hair as he tried to work with the cake.

“Did anyone else come from Tokyo?” Nagisa asked, after finishing his cupcake.

“My friends stayed home to study, but Minako just missed Rei-chan too much.”

“We have a Rei-chan too,” Nagisa piped up.

“Two Makotos and two Reis.” The female Makoto smiled. “Is she like our Rei-chan?”

Nagisa shook his head. “Very different. And it’s a boy.”

“You all have girls’ names here?”

“Haru, Makoto, Rei, Rin and me. Oh, and even Rin’s friend has a name that can be like a girl’s. Eh, that’s just the younger one. The older friend’s name is Sousuke.”

Makoto dropped too much milk into his measuring cup. It was astounding that just the mention of that name made his heart beat faster.

“Rei-chan said you reminded her of me,” she said to Makoto with a pondering look. “We are about the same height at least.”

“And you seem nice. Mako-chan is always nice too,” Nagisa said. “Though you’re a better cook than him.”

“Just practiced a lot.”

“I hope you don’t mind us sharing the stall,” Makoto said. “I thought I would be able to contribute something, but so far I’ve just messed up.”

“No worries. We’re a team now,” Kino Makoto said.

“I know, but compared to…. some I’ve not really done much.”

“Haru-chan’s painting sold for a lot, but that was just lucky,” Nagisa said.

Not really. It had been thanks to Sousuke’s connections that it had been presented to people who had money to spend.

Kino Makoto looked at him worriedly, recognized perhaps a certain proneness to anxiety that not all people understood. “I heard from Rei that you taught a swimming class. And that all the students and their parents will come to the festival.”

“Yes, but…”

“I think that’s a great contribution. Not just for the shrine, but for sharing joy with even more people.”

“I guess it is,” he said thoughtfully. “Thank you, Kino-san.”

“Mako-chan is fine,” she said with a smile. “Though it might be confusing for the both of us.”

Aino Minako appeared and struck a pose in the doorway. Wearing a red, flamenco dress, she startled Nagisa, who had not seen her at the door.

“Who…wow!”

Pleased, she turned around, rhythmically stamping her feet. Nagisa applauded. “Teach me!”

Makoto was just glad they were not wearing shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flamenco is amazingly popular in Japan. There are several hundred academies where it can be learned.


	8. Danger

Sousuke arrived at the clearing near the shrine, only to find chaos. Kids ran around, women tried to set up stands, men dragged bags around. Stuff lay everywhere in no particular order. After a sigh, he headed over to help with the stands first. He set them up in rows with openings between every three stands, so people would be able to move freely around them.

The hired mobile toilets had arrived in time, but the grocer who had promised toilet paper was nowhere in sight. As he talked to him on the phone, three different people clamoured for his attention; a lady asked for trash cans, a classmate wanted advise on what to charge for candy bars and a local journalist requested an interview.

Right at that moment, Makoto, his family, Nagisa and one of Rei’s friends arrived with the cycle truck. All of them wore yukatas. Sousuke barely noticed those others though. His eyes were drawn by Makoto. The brunet looked great in his blue yukata with the abstract patterns on it. With a start, Sousuke realized he had completely forgotten to wear one of his own.

He quickly answered the people surrounding him. “Trashcans are being delivered in half an hour, I would charge 150 yen so you can make profit for the shrine, and could we please do the interview tomorrow?”

A sceptical look, nod and polite bow were his replies. Glad to be liberated for a few seconds, he hastened to Makoto.

“It worked out with the cake,” he said, putting a large box down on the stand. “After some trouble.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Momentarily forgetting where they were, their gazes met. Sousuke longed to grab the hem of his yukata and pull him close enough to kiss.

“I have an extra one.” Makoto glanced at Sousuke’s jeans and shirt. “You forgot yours, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Go freshen up at the stream, I’ll come to you in a minute.”

He nodded, pleased with the suggestion and ran up the path to the stream. It was a little upwards and out of sight from the festival ground. Glad to take his damp shirt off, Sousuke threw water in his face. Clean enough to drink, he took a few gulps.

When he looked up, he saw Makoto staring at him. His lips slightly parted, he held the yukata but loosely, as if he was no longer aware he was carrying something.

Water dripping from his hair and without his shirt, Sousuke realized with delight that he must cut an attractive figure.

“It’s okay to look.”

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t…”

“You were.”

Red coloured Makoto’s cheeks. Was it possible to be any cuter than this? Suddenly turned on, Sousuke reached out his hand.

“Come here.”

“Ah… yes.”

Makoto glanced at the yukata and held it stretched out in front of him, as if to create a barrier.

Hiding his amusement, Sousuke took off his own pants without much ado and accepted the yukata. Not wanting to harm the garment, he used his shirt to dry himself off. The yukata felt light and comfortable. 

White, decorated with black characters, it had to be tied close by a black obi. He did not move as Makoto wrapped it around his waist and tightened the knot. A feeling of intimacy he had never known took hold of him. 

His fingers gently took hold of Makoto’s chin and urged him up. They leaned in, lips aching to finally touch.

“Sousuke, there’s a…!”

Makoto jumped back. Panting, Rin stared at them. 

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“What is it?” Sousuke bit.

He had been so close.

“Think you should come over. Some hoodlums making trouble, claiming they’re on the list of sellers. But I don’t think they are.”

Instinctively, Sousuke glanced back. He wanted gentle Makoto nowhere near guys that might be violent. Yet, the Tachibana siblings were at the festival ground. He had no right to keep him away.

“You sure they’re not listed?” he asked, as they hurried back.

“No, that’s why I came to get you. But I doubt it. They want to sell alcohol and merchandise for their own profit. I think it was made clear this festival was not for commercial purposes.”

Piqued, Sousuke headed straight for the three guys he had never seen before. Haru, of all people, was arguing with them. This meant he was looking away from them as he stubbornly repeated his assertion that they were not welcome as sellers.

“Right, what is it?”

“And who the fuck are you?” the tallest of them bit.

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. There were kids around, and he did not want them to feel unsafe at the festival.

“You’re leaving.”

A shorter man with a business suit, though two sizes too big, stepped forward. “You’re going to make us?”

“If necessary.”

Sousuke felt Makoto’s presence behind him. Instantly, Sousuke knew Makoto would back him up if it came to a fight, even if he had likely not even slapped someone before. The idea that these posers might hurt Makoto made him only angrier.

Before anyone threw a punch, three young women positioned themselves between them: Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei.

Kino just stood there with her arms crossed, as Aino smiled a mirthless smile. “You’re all going to leave now, aren’t you?”

Confused by her sweet voice and threatening aura, the men looked at each other. The young women radiated something; power, confidence in conflict that made even Sousuke feel like backing away.

Hino Rei stepped close enough to whisper to them. “If you don’t leave know, I’ll burn you.”

“You’re not going to…” the business-suit dared.

And then something happened that Sousuke did not entirely comprehend. Hino laid her hand on the man’s neck. He jumped back as if stung, clutching the place she had touched, skin reddening as if it had indeed been burned.

“What?” the shortest man spat. “Are you a witch?”

He reached for the shrine maiden, but before he could touch her, Kino Makoto had grabbed his wrist. What she did, Sousuke could not tell, but it must have hurt like hell. Pulling back his arm, the man took two steps back. Eyes wide, they looked at the three women.

Hino Rei raised her hand and began to mutter words that none of them understood. She very much resembled a vengeful spirit about to curse them.

The men all backed away. The one in the business suit began to run, followed by the two others. The slowest one threw a last threatening look at Sousuke and Makoto.

Rin put his arm on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Seen them before?”

“No.”

“If they’re from around here, they might come after us later. We gotta be careful.”

Sousuke watched as Makoto helped the three young women reassure everyone. “I will.”

The incident was not forgotten, but nobody left. Their confident response to the threat had made sure things had not gotten out of hand. Soon, laughter was heard all around again.

The dancing class taught by Aino Minako was an instant hit. Makoto applauded his sister as she tried to follow the complicated steps. Momotarou tried to join in, but kept going the wrong way.

Rin showed off his skills at water balloon yoyo. Though Haru carefully followed his moves, he did not quite have the hang of it yet.

Nitori and one of his classmates managed the stand where you could win a toy by pulling at a string. It had not taken long for Nigasa to stop there. Currently, he was egging on Rei, wanting him to win ‘the butterfly princess’. Sousuke was quite sure there was no such toy in the selection.

Though he had probably the most boring stand, Sousuke enjoyed selling the haphazard collection of items donated by different people over the last few weeks.

“It is going really well,” Gou said, as she picked up a coin that had fallen under his stand. 

“Yeah.” He looked over the items he had left. Two of Haru’s paintings had been sold, leaving one. An Iwatobi teacher had donated calligraphy, that had also made profit. Sousuke’s classmates had made bracelets, which he sold for 50 yen each. Though he could probably have sold them for more, he wanted to make sure everyone could afford a souvenir.

Gou picked up one that was made of red and blue thread. “I’ll have this one.”

“It goes nicely with your yukata,” Sousuke said.

“Thanks!”

Sousuke watched her go to the cake stand and chat with the two Makotos. Seeing his friends, old and new, so happy made Sousuke feel at home for the first in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Makoto gets persuaded to dance.


	9. Planet of Love

Minako corrected Ran’s posture. “You are doing very well. This will make it even better.”

“Thank you, Aino-sensei.”

Pleased with this unfamiliar honorific, Minako turned on the music again and watched her new students go through the steps. Some struggled, but others began to enjoy themselves. Since most wore yukatas, she had left out moves in which she raised her knees too high. Just the basics were complicated enough.

The two Makotos watched, temporary suspending their cake business. Minako liked the male Makoto for his gentleness and shy demeanor. He would be an instant hit with her friends if he ever visited Tokyo. She could imagine Usagi fawning over him.

Surely, he would have an admirer or two in this town as well. In the chaos of the festival, she could not really make out who they might be. Curious, an idea popped into her mind. She danced in his direction and stretched out her hand in clear invitation.

Makoto’s eyes grew big and he raised up his arms defensively. “I can’t dance.”

“Lots of people couldn’t dance, look at them now,” she said, pointing over her shoulder at her performing class.

“Sorry, but…”

The short blond, Nagisa, nudged him. “It would be impolite to refuse a lady.”

Makoto looked from him to her outstretched hand, and still hesitant, took it.

“Just follow my lead,” she said, and arched her back. He followed, looking at her to see if he did right.

“Keep going.” Her right foot moved slightly forward and stamped.

He imitated this step. She kept it simple from then on, knowing it was hard to follow both unfamiliar hand and feet movements at the same time.

As Makoto tried to get a feel for the rhythm, she glanced around. Nagisa was laughing rather too loudly, while the bespectacled boy next to him looked as if he did not know whether to rescue Makoto or not.

The one she thought was called Haru just stared, but Rin and his sister clapped and shouted encouragements. Makoto’s brother and sister pointed, chattering excitedly, while his mother took her camera from her bag.

It was only when Minako turned around, that she noticed him. Tall, even more muscular than Makoto, he watched Makoto as if he saw him in a dream. Probably, he did not even realize that he smiled. 

“Who is he?” she asked Makoto, just as he tried to copy her turn.

“Who do you mean?”

“The tall boy who adores you.”

He almost stepped on her foot.

“Eh? He does?”

“It is very obvious.” She took his arms and arched them in the right angle. “Clap.”

Still taken aback, he clapped too late.

“Not like that.” Minako clapped twice, quickly. “His name?”

“Sousuke.” Even in the dark she could see his blush. “Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“Are you together?”

“No.”

“Do you want to be?”

He nodded.

“Then do something about it.”

“We’re going… he wants to take me out.”

She made her steps with such speed, that he struggled to keep up. Only after speaking with him for so little, she understood that Makoto might have some trouble showing his feelings. “So, the tall dark stranger took the first step? What about you?”

“I… eh agreed.”

“Make sure that he knows you are interested as well. Otherwise he might back off.”

“Maybe… shall I ask him to sit with me for a bit after the festival?”

It pleased her that he already asked her for advice. Not for nothing was she connected to the planet of love.

“That would be a good way to start.” They turned around and clapped in tandem. “Don’t forget to smile at him. And it’s okay to tell him that you’re nervous.”

She finished with an elegant bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Sousuke finally gets what he wanted.


	10. Kiss

Sousuke had just managed to sell Haru’s painting of the shrine, when Makoto headed over. He did not give in to the urge to clutch his shoulder, even though the long day of preparations and selling had left it aching. The last thing he wanted to do was to spoil it by reminding Makoto of his injury.

A smile on his face, he took the slice and the plastic fork Makoto offered him. 

Makoto watched him anxiously as he took a bite. He couldn’t help himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled an expression of disgust.

“You don’t like it!” Makoto sounded so shocked that he quickly had to laugh.

“It’s delicious. Thank you.”

When the worry made way for happiness on Makoto’s face, Sousuke felt his feelings echoing in his soul.

Damn, he had really fallen fast.

Perhaps there was a problem with that, for Makoto looked at the floor. Sousuke felt a ripple of anxiety. He had been quite forward in showing his interest. Maybe it had all gone a little too fast.

Makoto spoke. “Can you wait for me after the festival? I’d like to… talk.”

“Sure,” Sousuke said softly.

“Okay.” Makoto turned away and walked back to pick up the trash around his stand.

Sousuke felt stupid now. Makoto was likely going to want him to slow down, or maybe even tell him he just wanted to be friends. Anyone he had dated before had been very different from the brunet, and Sousuke had never been serious about them. Falling in love like this was new territory to him as well and he hoped he hadn’t messed it up.

His gaze crossed Rin’s. His old friend was grinning at him, probably believing things went well. Sousuke gave him a weak smile in return and began to count the cash he had made for the shrine.

As he counted and recounted, more and more people began to pack up their things and leave. Parents picked up sleeping toddlers. The Tachibana kids were yawning and Sousuke saw Momotarou doze against an empty crate.

People everywhere collected trash and folded stands. Biting back his pain, Sousuke picked up the merchandise he had not sold. He put the bracelets in a plastic bag and wrapped the cups in newspaper pages.

Suddenly, a pair of hands held up a box and put the wrapped up glass inside. Without looking at him, Haru helped him clean everything up. When it came to folding up his stand, Rin joined as well, letting him take it easy.

“Thank you,” he said grudgingly.

“You sold my paintings, it’s only fair,” Haru responded.

“Makoto’s family just left with the bike,” Rin had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “But he’s at the stream, I think.”

“Okay.”

Careful not to rush, knowing that would just make Rin laugh, he headed in that direction.

“Are you going home, Yamazaki-senpai?” Nitori asked as he was about to leave the festival ground.

“Not yet,” he said distractedly.

“Want me to wait for you?”

He turned back for a second, wanting to make sure the boy would be safe and not wandering around the woods by himself. “No, that’s fine. Go with Rin.”

Turning the corner, out of sight finally, he quickened his step. Things needed to be resolved between them, one way or the other. The darkness almost made him pass Makoto. The tall brunet attempted to wash his sleeve in the stream.

“Accident?” Sousuke asked.

He pulled his arm back from the water. “Nagisa dropped cake on me.”

Sousuke’s first instinct was to take his sleeve and get a good look at it, but he did not want to flirt before he was sure he would not be rejected.

“Shall we sit down?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke sat down on a rock, big enough to hold them both. Makoto sat to his left, keeping the dripping sleeve away from him.

“Is there something you want to say?” Sousuke asked, after a silence that lasted too long.

“Yes.”

“Go ahead then.”

Turning away from him a little, Sousuke steeled himself for something unpleasant.

“I wanted to say that you did a great job.”

“Huh?”

When he looked at Makoto, he saw him smiling gently at the water.

“You basically organized this whole thing. From the big things to the details. I think that’s remarkable.”

“I hardly did it alone.”

“Sure, we helped, but without you it would not have been nearly this successful.”

“Was that what you wanted to say to me?” Sousuke asked, astounded.

“That and well, we hadn’t seen each other much today.” Makoto touched his elbow. “I wanted to spend time with you alone.”

Relieved, and even more enraptured, Sousuke took his chin. Makoto looked at him, glanced away, his fingers fiddling with his pants.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Sousuke whispered.

He was delighted when Makoto leaned closer, offering his lips. Sousuke closed the remaining bit of distance and finally captured them.

So soft, sweet.

They yielded quickly, opened up. Sousuke slid his tongue past them. His hand came to rest on Makoto’s thigh, as he deepened the kiss.

The fingers of his right hand played with brown locks. Makoto’s heart beat fast and his arms came around Sousuke’s neck. As Sousuke had imagined, he was shy, but welcoming.

Nudging at his legs, Makoto turned closer. Sousuke began to smile into the kiss.

Moving his lips down, he nipped at the skin just below his ear.

He loved the little sounds Makoto made. Too dark to see colours, Sousuke guessed that his skin had turned fairly red. Slowly, he rubbed Makoto’s thigh, taking care not to move too far up. Such delights were for the near future, but not yet for tonight.

Makoto tilted his head, offering more of his neck to Sousuke’s mouth. Instinctively, Makoto tightened his embrace, his fingers digging into Sousuke’s shoulder.

Sousuke flinched at a sudden rush of pain.

Immediately, Makoto pulled back. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Sousuke said.

“Let me see.”

His plan to pretend everything was fine crumbled under Makoto’s stern captain eyes. The brunet took his phone and turned on the light. Sousuke loosened his yukata to let him look at his injury.

“You put the herb on today?”

It had been quite a while since Sousuke had been talked to like an unruly child. He played the part well, though and avoided Makoto’s eyes. “Forgotten, sorry.”

“Come on then,” Makoto pulled him up and rushed back to the shrine. Tugging his clothes back, Sousuke followed.

Most of the lights had been turned off. The only two people left were Aino Minako and Hino Rei. They sat on chairs, Minako’s foot resting in Hino’s lap. She waved when she saw them approaching.

“Rei-chan made tea. You want some?”

Makoto grabbed two more plastic chairs and put them so they could sit in a circle. It amused Sousuke. Though they had just kissed for the first time, Makoto was not averse to a make-shift tea party.

“Sousuke’s shoulder is hurting,” Makoto whispered to the shrine maiden.

She gave one nod and went back to the shrine to get the necessary.

Minako poured them both a cup of chamomile tea. “Tachibana-kun is a good dancer.”

“I really don’t think so!” Makoto protested.

Sousuke smiled. “I’m glad you partnered him. I am rather bad at it.”

“You can teach him now,” Minako said to Makoto. She tipped the cup as she drank the last bit of tea from it and poured herself more.

“Rei-chan is really happy. A lot of people visited the shrine this evening.”

“We made a lot of money for reparations,” Sousuke said. 

“Yes, a lot of it thanks to you.” Minako gave them a mischievous smile. “I hope you have rewarded him nicely, Tachibana-kun?”

Holding up his hands defensively, Makoto could only stammer a bit.

“He did, yes,” Sousuke answered, taking his hand. “And I hope to get more of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Their new relationship blooms.


	11. Gentle

As they walked home together, Sousuke held a flash light so they would not lose the path.

Even after the tea and the comfortable conversation, Makoto felt a little shaky.

Sousuke didn’t know it, but he had just given Makoto his first kiss.

The feel of those lips on his own had been so good. He had been nervous, afraid he would make Sousuke laugh at his inexperience.

Makoto glanced at him and smiled without realizing, for Sousuke had seemed to like it too.

That warm hand, just slightly bigger than his own, took hold of his fingers and they entwined. Heart beating faster, Makoto opened his mouth to say something and hide the tension he felt.

“I really like being with you,” he blurted out. The moment it had left his mouth, he regretted it. It sounded so corny.

But Sousuke did not seem to think so. He stopped walking and leaned closer again. This kiss lasted only for a few seconds, before Sousuke pulled him into an embrace.

“I like being with you too.”

*

The day after, on a sunny Sunday morning, Makoto sat in his little garden. He watched Haru help Ren and Ran with their homework, while he revised English words. Vacation would soon be upon them, but before that they all had to take end of term tests.

He was grateful to Haru for helping them. The twins were experts at distracting their older brother with strange questions when he helped them, but Haru cut right through nonsense. Under his supervision, they quietly worked on their maths.

“Hey.”

They all looked up to see Sousuke walk towards them.

“Hi!” Ren yelled, seeing an opportunity for distraction. “Are you here to play with us?”

“I came to see your brother.” Sousuke’s smile caused a flutter in Makoto’s stomach.

“Did you sleep well?” Makoto asked.

He grinned. _“Very well.”_

Makoto kept his gaze away from both Sousuke and Haru. Somehow, the way Sousuke seemed to imply that this was thanks to him, made Makoto feel embarrassed.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Where are we going?” Ran asked.

Sousuke paused for a moment, probably not having counted on them all coming. “A cat shelter. They need some help.”

“Yeah!” Ren replied. “Let’s go.”

“Eh…” Makoto started.

To his surprise, Haru came to the rescue. “You still need to finish your homework. Your brother and Sousuke will go together and I will help you out.”

Both Makoto and Sousuke looked at him with so much gratitude that Haru glanced away.

“Thank you, Nanase,” Sousuke added.

“I thought we agreed I’d be Haru, now.”

“Yes,” Sousuke said. “Haru.”

Makoto was glad that they were being friendly to each other. Neither of them would appreciate it if he commented on it, but he would have liked to.

“I’ll just change. Be right back, okay?”

Sousuke nodded.

He rushed to his room, took off the green shirt with paint stains on it and opted for a nice white shirt instead.

“Are you going somewhere?” his father asked, whom he met at his way down the stairs.

“Cat shelter. Haru will stay with the twins to help them.”

“Ah, okay. Have fun!”

“Thank you!”

Back in the garden, he opened the fence, waved at his siblings and best friend, and started walking down the street with Sousuke.

“That’s a nice shirt.”

“Thank you. The other thing was just something I wear around the house.”

“You look good in this,” Sousuke said.

“Ah…thanks.”

“You’re not too tired after last night?” Sousuke asked.

“A little.” Makoto smiled. “But I was hoping I would see you today.”

Sousuke took his hand and squeezed it, before letting go again. Even a little touch like that made Makoto fill with happiness.

They took the road past the sea. Some people had gathered on the beach, but it had been warm for so long now, that it was not nearly as crowded as earlier in the summer.

“Do they need help fixing something?”

“Nope, I just said that to keep others from coming. For 400 yen people can spend an hour playing with the cats. It helps them towards the cost of food.”

“Oh!”

Sousuke seemed amused at his obvious delight. “Good idea for a first date?”

“Yes! How did you know I like cats?”

“Rin,” Sousuke admitted. “He can be useful sometimes.”

“I’m glad you guys met again. It’s good to have friends like that.”

“Like you have Haru.”

“Yes.” Makoto cautiously glanced at Sousuke. “You’re getting along better now, aren’t?”

“Yeah,” was all Sousuke offered on that subject.

Makoto enjoyed the walk. Even if Sousuke was not as naturally inclined to talking as Rin or Nagisa were, Makoto liked being with him. That some people were quiet did not mean they were not nice or interested in what he had to say. Still, he was looking forward to learning more about Sousuke.

“What animals do you like?”

“I like cats too,” Sousuke said. “But ostriches are my favourite.”

“Ostriches?”

“Is that weird?”

“Maybe a little.”

Sousuke chuckled. “I saw them in a zoo a few times and fed them with a long spoon. They make me laugh.”

“Good to know.”

“Because?” Sousuke asked.

Makoto felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He had not meant to say that. “In case… if you still want to hang out with me in the future, maybe I can take you there.”

“That sounds good.”

Relieved that Sousuke did not think it weird that he had made assumptions about the future, Makoto glanced around. The road winded further and further away from the beach, and they had left the town behind. So he dared to, tentatively, take his hand.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you,” Sousuke admitted. “Once we’re completely out of sight, I will.”

Makoto said nothing, but felt the tension rise.

Five minutes later, after they had turned onto an empty road lined with trees, Sousuke did as he had promised. They stood there for minutes, holding each other, exploring each other’s mouth. A hand slipped under Makoto’s shirt, teasing him. Makoto wanted to stay here, have those fingers touch him all over. His breathing went faster and he was getting hard.

Part of him wanted to run away, as he had wanted to when they had been in the shower together, but he also wanted Sousuke to know.

So, he moved just that little bit closer. A ripple of desire ran through him when he noticed that Sousuke was in the same state. Sousuke let out a moan at the sudden contact. Their kiss turned more heated and Sousuke began to undo the buttons on Makoto’s shirt.

His thumbs found Makoto’s nipples, and rubbed them in small circles. Makoto sighed, broke the kiss.

“Like that, huh?”

He swallowed. Did Sousuke want him to answer that?

“Guess you do.” The smugness in Sousuke’s grin resembled Rin’s when he was particularly pleased with himself.

Sousuke licked his neck and scraped his teeth over the skin, turning Makoto on even further.

“We’ve gotta stop,” Sousuke whispered.

“Why?”

Sousuke breathed near his ear. “Or I’ll have you against that tree.”

“Oh…ah, okay.”

Reluctantly, they broke apart. Sousuke remembered Makoto’s open shirt, and buttoned it again. Makoto liked this gentle gesture. It made him feel secure that Sousuke would think of his needs as well.

The remaining half hour, they spoke little, but their comfort with each other had grown. As they passed a sunflower field, Makoto couldn’t help but glance at Sousuke from time to time. He was so handsome and it felt so good when he touched him. Makoto wanted more and wanted it sooner than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their date continues and Sousuke finds it ever harder to keep his hands off Makoto.


	12. The Sunflower Field

They came upon the shelter quite suddenly, when the road turned a corner. A big wooden house of two floors stood at the side of the road. A waterwheel moved slowly with the meek stream that passed it. Two cats lay on the porch, enjoying the sun.

“An old couple takes care of the cats,” Sousuke told him. “Their daughter has a bigger shelter in Fukuoka that is completely filled up. So they have taken about a dozen cats from there.”

“That’s very nice of them.”

An lady with a wrinkled face shuffled outside before they could ring the bell.

“Hello Sousuke, who is your friend?”

“Tachibana Makoto,” Sousuke said. “We met through Rin.”

Makoto bowed.

Sousuke grinned at him. “Makoto, meet my great-grandmother.”

His eyes widened. “You did not say…oh, I’m sorry! Nice to meet you!”

“It is nice to meet you as well, young man.” She reached for the door, but Makoto was there before her, holding it open.

“You could have said something,” he whispered to Sousuke.

“Nah, this is more fun.”

“Would you like some tea?” she asked, as they took off their shoes.

“Please don’t trouble yourself for me.” Makoto caught a glimpse of a brown cat running upstairs.

“Nonsense. It’s not like I’m too infirm to properly welcome guests.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, dear,” she said. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a second.”

A cat lay in the corner of the large sofa. Sousuke picked it up, waited until Makoto sat and then handed the little red animal to him. It was love at first sight. She let out a soft meow, but adjusted and relaxed on Makoto’s lap.

“She’s one of the tamest,” Sousuke said. “They started taking care of her two years ago.”

“What’s her name?”

Sousuke grinned. “Rin.”

“Is she like him?”

“About as stubborn.”

An man, with a face even more wrinkled than that of Sousuke’s great-grandmother, entered the room. Sousuke raised up his hand, but said nothing.

“Eh… nice to meet you.” Makoto started, trying to gently pick up Rin so he could bow. With a gesture, the man made it clear that he could remain seated.

“He can’t hear,” Sousuke said. “He never could. It’s not because he’s old.”

He shuffled onwards, headed towards the door leading to the garden.

“My great-grandfather has always had his own mind. He’s brilliant at maths and used to design cranes.”

“Wow!”

“Are you telling old stories, Sousuke?” The old lady appeared with a tray filled with treats.

Both young men had to resist standing up and taking it from her. She had already made it clear she would not appreciate that.

As she put it down, Makoto caught a glimpse of her eyes. They held the same colour as Sousuke’s.

Noticing what Makoto was looking at, she smiled. “That’s the only thing he got from me, unfortunately.”

“My mother says you used to be a good swimmer,” Sousuke reminded her.

“I started it only when I was in my forties. But I outswam people half my age.” She held the tray in front of Makoto, so he could pick something out without disturbing the cat.

Taking the dried fruit, he smiled to show his appreciation. “Thank you.”

“You’re not nearly as loud as the human Rin,” she commented. “Rin and Sousuke always make a ruckus together.”

“Sorry about that,” Sousuke said, a little sheepishly.

“Well, it’s good to see you got other friends as well.”

Casually, Sousuke took a bite from his cake. “Makoto is more than a friend to me.”

This send a shockwave through Makoto’s mind. Eyes wide, he stared at him, wondering if he had really just said that to this old lady. She must be almost a hundred years old. Even some people of their own generation did not like the idea of two men being in a relationship, how could Sousuke think she would accept this?

But she showed not a hint of surprise, just delight.

“He seems like a well-mannered young man. Perhaps he will be a good influence on you.” She nodded at the blushing Makoto. “Please take care of Sousuke.”

He bowed his head in return, disturbing Rin just enough that she meowed.

As she headed back to get the tea, Makoto leaned closer to Sousuke. “She really doesn’t mind?”

“About what?”

Makoto gave him a look, making Sousuke sigh. He had understood what Makoto was referring to.

“She has known for years that I don’t like girls and never cared. When she was young, her family disowned her for marrying a deaf man. She knows what it’s like.”

“I understand. She is very nice.”

“They both are. My great-grandfather is a little shy, but animals love him. He also babysat me a lot when I was younger.”

Taking Sousuke’s hand, Makoto squeezed it. “I am honoured that you brought me to meet them.”

“I am glad I did.”

They enjoyed their cookies and tea. Sousuke showed him around upstairs. More cats lazied about on the bed, basking in the sunlight that came in through large windows, while two young ones ran after each other. Makoto was surprised at how clean it still was.

“My great-grandmother still does the dusting,” Sousuke said, guessing some of his thoughts. “But I jump in as well.”

Makoto held his hand out for a black cat to smell. “If I can help, please let me know.”

“That would be good, but not today. We’re on a date now.” Sousuke took his still outstretched hand. “Let’s go have a picnic.”

“Huh?”

Before Makoto knew it, Sousuke had led him downstairs. After they had put on their shoes again, they found the elderly couple outside, sitting on the porch.

Makoto bowed for both of them, while Sousuke gave them a wave and picked up the basket standing next to them.

“Nice to meet you,” the lady said.

“Thank you for everything!” 

The sun had reached its highest point and was now making its gentle, summerly way down. In one hand, Sousuke carried the basket, while the other took Makoto’s hand again.

“I am sorry that they went through all that trouble,” Makoto said.

“I got most of it myself this morning. Only the cookies are theirs.”

“You did all that, for me?”

Sousuke looked at him. “Is that so surprising?”

Makoto looked down. “I am just not…eh… not…”

“Not what?”

He shrugged. “Not that special.”

“No? Why? Because you keep more of your emotions inside, unlike Rin? Or because you’re not as obsessed by water like Nanase?”

“They might become Olympic champions. While you’ve lived in many places and done many things. This while I’ve never even been to Tokyo.”

“You’ve been supporting everyone around you, taking care of their needs and protecting them, replacing negativity with everything that’s positive.” Sousuke smiled. “Who would not want someone like you in their lives?”

Surprised, Makoto stopped walking.

“That, and you’re very good-looking. It's good nobody else snatched you up yet.” Sousuke gently pulled at his hand. “Come on.”

As they walked back to the sunflower field, Makoto felt a happiness that was unfamiliar to him. Here he was, on a date with attractive, confident Sousuke, telling him all these things. Of course he had been happy before in his life, but on this warm day he first felt the joy of being in love.

“Left.”

Sousuke headed into a small path between the sunflowers. It was so narrow that Makoto had to walk behind him. He hadn’t even spotted it earlier, when they had first walked past it.

They followed the curving path for a minute and came to a small clearing between the sunflowers. In it lay a soft blanket and a few red pillows.

“Wow!”

“Like it?” Sousuke asked.

“Yes, yes, of course!”

Makoto sat down as Sousuke opened the basket. He placed it to the side and took out two mugs. Pouring apple juice for them both, Sousuke seated himself behind Makoto. With his hand he caressed light brown hair. 

"So soft.

Sousuke undid the two top buttons of Makoto’s shirt. Pulling the fabric to the right, Sousuke exposed most of his shoulder.

Already breathing fast, Makoto closed his eyes when Sousuke’s lips latched onto the exposed skin. Fingers tickled his stomach, but before he could really react, they had moved under his shirt.

“Sousuke!”

“Like that, hmm?” Sousuke said against his shoulder. Leaving little kisses up to his neck, he pulled at his shirt again. “Take it off.”

Excited, and a little nervous, Makoto had trouble undoing the remainder of the buttons. He could hear Sousuke breathe. The hands and lips teasing him were far too distracting.

Before he could shrug it off, Sousuke scraped his teeth over his ear. “Lie down on your back.”

Makoto did as he asked. With his green eyes, he looked up at Sousuke.

“You have no idea how hot you are, do you?”

“I… what are you going to do now?”

“Nothing you don’t want yet.” Sousuke traced his finger over Makoto’s chest, teasing a nipple. “But I would like to lie on top of you and feel what it’s like to have you beneath me. Would that be okay?”

If Sousuke had just done that without asking, Makoto would likely have put a stop to it. However, since Sousuke _did_ ask, he nodded, secure in the knowledge that nothing would happen if he was not comfortable with it.

Happy with his consent, Sousuke moved closer and covered his body with his own. He initiated another kiss, but he was not the only one who explored now.

Makoto opened his legs a little. He had been attracted to Sousuke before, imagining them touching. This went beyond that. Having Sousuke actually pressing down on him turned Makoto on like crazy.

Both hard, they rubbed against each other. Sousuke moaned, making Makoto break the kiss to look at him with fascination.

Their eyes met, clouded with lust.

“I want you,” Sousuke breathed.

Makoto held him close. “We don’t have…I don’t know how…”

“Not yet then.” Sousuke left a last kiss on his lips. “Let’s continue the picnic.”

Still dazed, it took Makoto a bit longer to sit up again.

“I am sorry that…”

“Do not even worry about that.” Sousuke grinned. “I got far more than I hoped for already.”

That was nice and all, but Makoto’s desire had not disappeared quite that suddenly. “I still want to touch you.”

“I know and we will.” Sousuke gave him a look that made him blush. “But we’ll take it easy.”

“Yes, okay.”

As they ate the mocha in that special place, surrounded by sunflowers, they glanced at each other from time to time. Whenever Makoto caught his gaze, he made Sousuke’s heart beat faster with his lovely smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy irl, but always planned to continue this story.


	13. Danger

A breeze made his curtains move a little. Makoto found it difficult to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, smiling, remembering this special day. The cats, Sousuke’s great-grandparents, the sunflowers and warm hands touching his skin. It had been like a dream.

The shrine maiden had told him that Sousuke would be important, but then he had not been able to imagine it would be like this. To Makoto, it seemed helping at the shrine had brought love into his life. He would go tomorrow and see if he could be of any help.

*

Sunlight woke him up the next morning and he stretched lazily. A message had arrived on his phone.

_What are you up to today, Makoto?_

He loved that Sousuke had already been thinking about him while he had still been sleeping.

_Good morning. I am going to the shrine for a bit. Would you like to come?_

As he had started preparing breakfast for his family, the reply came.

_I am going to help out at my great-grandparents. Can we meet at your place, at two o’clock?_

“Pancakes?” Ren was still in his pyjama.

“Yes, I am trying. Can you put the plates out?”

“I’ll help too!” Ran called.

Makoto quickly texted Sousuke to agree with the time, and continued with the food.

Two pancakes were too watery and had to be thrown away, but the others were all good. Makoto wondered if Hino Rei’s friends were still at Iwatobi. Perhaps the female Makoto could help him get better at it.

When he told his family where he would go, Ren and Ran insisted on coming along. The sun was not as strong as yesterday, but the weather was still pleasant and they enjoyed their walk through the forest.

“Look, squirrels!”

“Do you think they’re friends?” Ren asked, as the animals rushed off at their approach.

Makoto smiled. “Perhaps they’re even siblings.”

“Just like us,” Ran patted Makoto’s hand. “Do you think I’ll be as tall as you?”

“Do you want to be?” Makoto asked.

“Yes!”

“You can pray for that at the shrine.”

As the path widened to where it led to the shrine, Makoto spotted the three young women at the foot of the stairs, surrounded by backpacks.

Minako waved. “Hey there!”

The two kids ran towards them. “Thank you so much for teaching us how to dance!”

“No problem. I had fun too. Your brother is a good dancer.”

Makoto blushed a little. “Not really.”

“Are you leaving?” Ran asked.

The female Makoto nodded. “Rei said you might be coming, so we waited for a bit, but we’ll have to go soon. Ami is organizing dinner for us, so we can’t be too late.”

Ren looked at her. “Ami-san is one of your friends?”

“Yes, she’s smart and studies very hard. I admire her a lot,” Kino Makoto said quietly.

“Will she come and visit?”

Minako smiled at the two children. “Sure. Now that we’ve made such good friends at Iwatobi, we’ll have to bring all our friends here some time.”

“That’s great!” Ren said.

Makoto bowed. “I would really like to meet them.”

“You can come to Tokyo any time, and stay with me,” Kino Makoto said. “I have plenty of room.”

“Wow, thank you!”

Hino Rei stood up. “We have to go. I’ll be seeing them off and won’t return until the evening.”

“I am sorry, I guess we should leave.” Makoto said.

“No need,” Rei said. “You are always welcome here.”

Happy with her trust, Makoto climbed the stairs to the shrine after the girls had left. While his brother and sister admired the flowers at the entrance, Makoto washed his hands and left a coin, before ringing the bell. He prayed for the people he had always prayed for, like his family, Haru, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Gou, his teachers and his classmates. But he also prayed for all the people he had met or become closer to because of the shrine. These were Sousuke’s great-grandparents, Hino Rei and her friends, and above all; Sousuke.

After bowing, he walked down the stairs.

“Did you pray for yourself, brother?” Ren asked.

“Eh…”

Ran giggled. “You always forget about yourself! Mother said so.”

“Oh… I hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re a nice brother,” Ren said, as they headed back home again. “Kenji’s brother always steals his toys.”

“They’re much closer in age than we are. Perhaps we would fight too, if I was only a year older.”

“I don’t think so.” Ren shook his head. “You and Haru-san never fought.”

“Well, we did once or twice.”

“Ehhhh, really?”

Makoto nodded. “But that was only because we cared about each other.”

“Is Haru still your best friend?” Ran asked suddenly.

He glanced at his sister. “Of course.”

“And Yamazaki-san?”

It took some effort to just keep walking. Makoto hoped his cheeks hadn’t grown red. “Why do you ask?”

“Yesterday, Haru was there, but you still left with him.”

“Eh… that was because Sousuke had a surprise for me.”

“Why? It was not your birthday.”

“I…eh..” Makoto could not tell them they had gone on a date, even though he did not want to entirely hide this from his sister and brother. “We are becoming important to each other.”

“Important?”

“Yes.”

The trees grew sparser and they soon left the forest behind. The sea was on their left and the wind cooled their faces. It was only another few hundred yards before they would be back in Iwatobi. Makoto checked his watch. Almost half past one. He would easily be in time to meet Sousuke at two. Perhaps he could buy something at the convenience store that they could eat together.

When he glanced up again, his eyes widened. Three men briskly walked in their direction. Those were the same three that had disrupted the festival.

His heart beat in his throat. Ren and Ran had spotted them as well and clung to Makoto. If he were alone, he could have made a run for it, but they would easily catch up with the two children. Though he could see the houses of Iwatobi in the distance, nobody else was around.

He made a split second decision.

“Ren, Ran. The moment those men are here, I want you to run home as fast as you can.”

“But brother!”

“Do it!” he yelled. “Don’t hesitate, don’t turn back, just run and get help!”

Ren opened his mouth, but Ran pulled at him and nodded.

Hoping against hope that they would just let them pass, Makoto stepped of the path with the two kids, and tried to move around them. The shortest man headed straight at them. Just when he reached them, Makoto pushed both kids. “Go!”

“Not so fast… hey!”

Makoto had grabbed the man’s arm as he tried to grab Ran.

“Run!” he yelled at the kids.

Another man pushed against Makoto’s chest, but he held onto the arm. All focused on Makoto now, they all pushed and pulled until he let go.

“No witches to protect you now, huh?” one of them spat. Another punched his shoulder, making him cry out.

Hurting, Makoto reached for it with his other hand. He was too late to block another fist. Blood fell from his nose, but he was only focused on his siblings, who ran to safety in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Will anyone be in time to save Makoto?


	14. Healing

Sousuke lightly swung the empty basket in his hand. Next time he would visit his great-grandparents, he would use it to bring them fruit. In a great mood, he strolled past the sunflower field. He remembered the day before. Makoto’s shyness as they touched, how hot his skin felt. In a short while, he would be near him again. Sousuke couldn’t wait and hastened his pass.

When he reached Iwatobi, he passed people tending to their gardens and kids playing outside. Perhaps he could take Makoto for a stroll at the beach or even for a swim. He’d love to play with him in the waves.

Two kids came running from the distance. Recognizing them, Sousuke waved, but his expression changed when he saw theirs. Panicked, they ran at him, pulling at his arms. “You have to help our brother!”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He already started to move into the direction they pulled him to.

“Those bad men from the festival are here! They’re hurting him.”

Adrenaline rushed through Sousuke. “Where?”

“At the start of the forest!” Ren almost cried.

“Okay. You two run home. Get your parents or Nanase.”

“But…”

“Do it!” he yelled as he ran.

People looked surprised at the tall young man rushing past their houses. Life was normally not that fast here. Sure, people jogged, but nobody had ever come by with this desperate speed.

Sousuke didn’t care, didn’t even notice them. His heart was beating wildly and not just because of the run. Makoto was in danger.

Those jerks had come back and not in the way he had expected. He had thought they might cause trouble at a future event, wanting to sell wares or extort people. That they would go after Makoto, of all people, made him furious. If they had hurt him even the slightest….

Yet he already knew they would have. Ren and Ran had said so.

He could only hope it wouldn’t be too bad. That they wouldn’t injure him for life or…. He could not even think of that possibility.

Near the trees of the forest now, he could not see another soul.

“Makoto! Makoto!”

Sousuke spun around, eyes wide, trying to find him.

It was eerily quiet. No humans, no animal sounds, not even faraway traffic.

What should he do?

He reached for his pocket and dialled Makoto’s number. It went to voice mail immediately. Would they have kidnaped him? Or dragged him deeper into the forest?

He took a few tentative steps onto the path. Where this place had always felt peaceful and alive before, the forest was quiet today.

“Makoto?” he whispered.

Sousuke had never felt this afraid, not even when he was told he would never be able to swim competitively.

The path turned a corner and he spotted a field of flowers. Whites, reds, yellows and shades of colours he had never seen before. Surprised, he approached. Those hadn’t been here before, had they?

A flash of brown in between them. His eyes widened and he began to run to the young men who lay amidst the greenery.

Carefully, he knelt next to Makoto. Eyes closed, he seemed to rest. Sousuke’s heart beat in his throat. Please let it only be that.

He reached out, taking his wrist, searching for a pulse.

And found one.

All his strength slipped away and he had to lean on the soil to not sink forward in pure relief. Makoto was alive.

Sousuke’s touch seemed to have awakened him. He blinked and looked confused.

“Sousuke?”

He saw the bruise on Makoto’s face and had to stop himself from exploding in anger. That was not what Makoto needed right now. Instead, he lay his hand on his soft brown hair.

“How are you?”

“I feel a bit dizzy, I guess.”

“No pain?” Sousuke asked.

“No. None at all.”

That couldn’t be right. Apart from the bruise, Sousuke spotted blood on his arm. Maybe Makoto was in shock.

Sousuke looked at his face again. That was odd. The bruise had been bigger just before, hadn’t it?

“Ren and Ran!” Makoto tried to sit up, but Sousuke stopped him.

“They are safe. Don’t worry about them. Just lie down for a bit.”

Slowly, Makoto lay down on the soft flowers again. “I’m fine. Not dizzy anymore.”

“What happened?” Sousuke whispered, bewildered by how fast he healed.

“Those men from the festival… they beat me, forced me back into the forest. They…kicked me, pulled my hair. I was so weak. I…I don’t know how to fight.”

Sousuke closed his eyes. He could only imagine the fear and pain Makoto had endured because of this scum. “Where are they now?”

Makoto glanced at him. “I don’t know.”

“They just stopped?”

“It’s weird. They didn’t seem to want to. They pushed me down here in the mud. I thought they were going to do even worse things. But then, the last thing I can remember is them looking back. They were… frightened.”

Sousuke frowned. “You remember mud, but no flowers?”

Makoto shook his head. “Maybe…the forest protected me?”

Sousuke opened his mouth, his first instinct was to disagree. Yet, stranger things had happened since he had been visiting the shrine. This forest helped him heal his arm. And the three women had done something unexplainable to scare off the men at the festival.

He smiled at Makoto, whose bruise was almost completely gone now. If anyone would be loved by this forest, it would be Tachibana Makoto.

“It sounds silly?” Makoto asked.

“No, it doesn’t.” Sousuke caressed his arm. “I think you’re right.”

“We need to go back, right? My family will be worried!”

“Yes, they will be,” Sousuke admitted. “But I’d like you to stay where you are for a bit longer. I think you need to let this forest and its spirits finish their healing work.”

“But…”

“They will come for us soon,” Sousuke smiled again, wanting to reassure him. “I am certain of it.”

Shifting closer, Sousuke took his head and cradled it. Makoto let out a sigh, finally relaxing.

“I am glad I met you, Sousuke.”

Those simple words made him happier than he could say. “Me too. I’ll protect you from now on.”

As Sousuke said this, he tried to push any thought of the men who did this out of his mind, but did not succeed entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing block seems to be gone and that makes me really happy.


	15. Acceptance

Makoto had expected his mother to arrive first. She was known as an unassuming, gentle lady in Iwatobi, but most people did not know how vicious she could be when her children were threatened. Holding a heavy candlestick she came running.

“Makoto!”

She dropped it to kneel next to him.

“I’m fine, mom.”

“They did not hurt you?”

“They did…but it’s gone now,” he said.

Her eyebrows rose.

“I think the forest helped healing me.”

She put a hand on his forehead, checking if he was running a fever. It must have sounded strange what he was saying.

“Sousuke helped me, but they were already gone then.”

“Sousuke?” It was as if his mother only realized now he was here. “You saved my son?”

“Hardly. They were gone when I arrived.”

Tentatively, Makoto took Sousuke’s hand. “He took care of me.”

 

Makoto could feel the tension in Sousuke’s fingers, but he did not pull back. His mother looked at them, eyes narrowing.

For a moment, Makoto felt a cold settle on him. He had never told his mother he was gay. No matter how much she loved him, he was never entirely sure if it would be accepted.

“Mother?”

She stood up, glancing around as if she expected his attackers to materialize. “Those men from the festival did this?”

“Yes.” He looked beyond her. “Where are Ren and Ran?”

“With the neighbours.”

“Let’s go home,” she said.

Sousuke lay a hand on his back. “I’ll support him.”

His mother’s lips tensed and Makoto thought she was going to object, but she said nothing. Carefully, Sousuke led him out of the forest. Makoto felt fine though. No bruises, no pain, only the blood on his arm spoke of the attack. He looked down on his shirt and saw that was not true. There was a tear in it, from when they had yanked him back and thrown him against the floor. He put his hand on the tear, hoping Sousuke had not seen. His boyfriend was so angry at the men. Makoto was pretty sure Sousuke would beat the crap out of them if they reappeared.

Two figures came running towards them from the path leading to Iwatobi. For a terrible second, Makoto held his breath. Then he realized they were Haru and Rei.

“Are you okay?” Sousuke asked.

He tried to smile and nodded.

Rei was with them first, putting his hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

“Makoto-senpai!”

He was more out of breath than normal for someone as talented at running. Makoto patted his shoulder.

“No need to be worried, Rei.”

“I…we…” Rei let out. “We just…arrived when we saw your neighbours outside…they said…”

Haru caught up. He looked stressed, scared even.

“Sorry about all this,” Makoto said. “I’m okay.”

“Makoto…” Haru let out.

“I’m really fine, Haru.”

“Let’s go home,” his mother urged, as she picked up the candlestick.

They walked the path home. Sousuke said little as Makoto explained what had happened. Now and again, he threw a concerned look at him. It was strange. Not matter how much Makoto loved his mother, Haru and Rei, he would rather be alone with his boyfriend now. Their worry made him feel guilty, and left him with little opportunity to process what had happened.

Worse, he hoped his mother was not going to be angry about his relationship with Sousuke. He had never heard her made snide remarks about gay people, but she might not like it if her eldest son only liked men.

“You worry too much,” Sousuke said softly. He laid a calming hand on Makoto’s back for a few moments.

Makoto took a deep breathe. “Sorry.”

“And now you’re apologizing…no need for that. You need to rest.”

Rei’s eyes widened as he saw the exchange. He had not even known Makoto and Sousuke were friends, and the intimacy between them must surprise him.

They reached Makoto’s house, when Rei’s phone rang. By the way he talked, it was clear Nagisa was on the other end of the line. Still shocked by what had happened, Rei immediately started talking about the attack. Makoto bit his lip. Nagisa was bound to come over as well now.

“Rei,” Sousuke said. “Makoto needs some time for himself. I hope you will respect that.”

“Oh…yes, yes, you’re right.” His gaze lingered for a second, before he focused all his attention to the phone call again and explained to Nagisa why he should not come.

“I will make soup,” his mother said. “You go to your room and lie down.”

Makoto hesitated.

“Yes?”

“I…eh… can Sousuke stay?”

Rei was still on the phone, but he looked from one to the other in surprise. He must have expected Makoto would ask Haru to stay, instead of a friend of Rin’s that they competed against a few times.

Haru looked a little put out as well. It wasn’t obvious, but Makoto knew him long enough not to pick up those miniscule signals that he was annoyed.

“Sorry.”

Haru shrugged. “Be well. Let’s go, Rei.”

Rei followed him up the stairs leading to Haru’s house. “Get well soon, Makoto-senpai!”

“Tell me if you need anything,” Haru mumbled.

“Do you have all ingredients for the soup?” Sousuke asked.

“I need a few more tomatoes,” his mother said, as she kicked off her shoes.

Sousuke understood immediately. “I will go buy some.”

“Thank you.”

Makoto undid the laces of his shoes and followed his mother inside.

“Are you really okay?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, mother. I’m sorry to make you worry.”

“I always worry for my children.” Finally, she smiled a little. “Maybe you, most of all.”

“Mother?”

“There’s something vulnerable about you. I always fear you get hurt.”

“Sorr…”

She held up her hand, cutting off the apology. “That’s why I’d like to know. Is Yamazaki-kun more than a friend to you?”

“I…eh…” Well, he had chosen himself to give that away when he had taken Sousuke’s hand earlier. “Yes.”

“Okay, I talk to him.”

He held up his hands in shock. “What about?”

“That he should be nice to you and not hurt you.” She looked at him as if that was obvious.

Makoto bit his lip. “You’re not angry?”

“About what?”

“That I… like a boy?”

She smiled. “I’ve known that for years. Maybe even before you realized it.”

Makoto sighed deeply. In fact he had never sighed like that before. It was as if a huge weight that he had carried for a long time suddenly disappeared from his back.

“Mother.”

“Yes?”

He looked at the floor. “I was afraid you would think different of me…that you would…”

“What kind of mother would I be if I did that?”

He swallowed back his emotions. “Do you think father knows?”

“I’m pretty sure he does,” she said. “And Ran suspects.”

“What!? Ran?”

“She asked me a few months ago why you never have a girlfriend. I said you might want a boyfriend, but that it would be rude to ask. She wants you to date Fujita Kenji.”

“Who is that?” he asked, baffled.

“A presenter from TV. That program about inventions she watches on Wednesday.”

“The guy with the orange hair?”

“Yes.”

And suddenly Makoto began to smile. His family accepted him for who he was. Maybe he would not have to keep his relationship with Sousuke a secret for the world.

“See, this is why everyone likes you so. You were just attacked and still think mostly about your family and the people you care for.”

He blushed a little, but tried not to think about those men and the fear he had felt. What he wanted most now was to go to his room, have Sousuke near and fall asleep. Makoto met his mother’s gentle eyes and bowed. “Thank you, mother.”

“What for?” she asked, still smiling as she went to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke comforts Makoto in his own special way.


End file.
